


Loneliness

by C_VSM



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I needed a filler character so here comes damien but he turned out more important than I anticipated, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_VSM/pseuds/C_VSM
Summary: Or is it?
Kudos: 2





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Or is it?

"Are you quite certain he hasn't gone insane yet?"  
"Positive, sir. He just prefers solitude to human company."  
"Human company," Damien scoffed. "That sounds so pretentious."  
I raised an eyebrow. "He's an Aen Elle elf, sir. He has no one of his kind to relate to, here. Hence his distaste for staying in town."  
The guard furrowed his eyebrows. "I just saw him a few hours ago, strolling through town with a bottle in hand. That's why I asked about him in the first place."  
I let out a deep sigh. "Today is the anniversary of the death of his dearest friend, he most likely went to visit his grave."  
 _Tch. You know damn well he wasn't a friend to me.  
And you know damn well, father, that I can't tell the head of the ducal guard you were having an affair with a married nobleman.  
Ugh._  
"Indrenn?"  
I jumped. "Forgive me, sir, I got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?"  
Damien gave me a worried look. "I asked if you'd like to go check on him. It's far past midnight, and he hasn't come back this way."  
 _Leave me alone.  
Not in that state._  
I gave the guard a nod. "Good idea. Let us go."  
We descended from the guardpost onto the streets of Beauclair. The night was clear, with visible stars and a moon that will probably be full in a week or so.  
I took a deep breath of fresh air; I always preferred the cool air of the night to the continuous heat of Toussaint days.  
"How come you're so different from your father, Indrenn?" Damien turned to me as we were making our way across town.  
"I grew up in Dol Blathanna, sir, a kingdom inhabited by the Aen Seidhe. I was surrounded by my people my whole life, and supported and loved unconditionally by my mother," a frown fell on my face as I remembered the bittersweet memories. "My father had none of that. He grew up without a mother, with a father incapable of love, and was tossed into our world as soon as he could handle himself. He's used to loneliness, so losing those he truly cares about hits him harder."  
"But is he truly unable to return to his home world? He spoke of a dispute with another sage, but surely it cannot be that serious that he is banned from ever returning?" the captain questioned again, seemingly more interested in the conversation by the second.  
I shook my head. "Their society is different, nothing you and I can hope to understand, sir. He will never be allowed to return."  
Damien sighed, and was about to say something more, but was cut off by a gust of wind which blew out his torch, and left us in complete darkness.  
Without missing a beat, I waved a hand over the torch and muttered a short incantation, relighting it.  
"Thank you," Damien chuckled. "It really does come in handy, having a mage at court again."  
I bowed my head in appreciation. "I try my best to live up to the example of my predecessors."  
Nearing the cemetery, Damien pulled out a large cluster of keys and unlocked a backdoor, then took a step inside.  
"Forgive me, sir," I stopped him. "I think I should go in alone. My father strongly dislikes socialisation, especially in this state."  
The captain hesitated, then took a step back to let me through. "Of course. I'll wait here; call out if you need me. Do you need the torch?"  
"Thank you, sir," I smiled, stepping through the gate, "but I can see just fine in the dark." It comes with my father's dragon blood, but I was not about to tell that to anyone.  
"Good luck, then," Damien nodded, trying his hardest not to let show the worry on his face. I turned my back to him and started making my way through the maze of gravestones.  
Father wasn't particularly hard to find, since I knew exactly where aep Dahy's grave was. He was sitting down in the dirt across from the grave, drinking from his flask with a hood over his face, in a failed attempt to conceal his identity.  
He took one last gulp from the bottle, then turned and glared at me.  
"Leave," he slurred, his voice croaking.  
I crouched down beside him.  
"How much have you had to drink?"  
He absentmindedly lifted the empty bottle, which slowly started filling up again. Right. Of course it was magic. Gods know how much he'd drunk.  
I sighed, reaching an arm behind his back and lifting him up.  
"Come on up. You've been gone so long even Damien worries about you."  
He muttered a phrase in Ellyon unfamiliar to me, but didn't resist my help and managed to stand up.  
"Where are your gloves, father?" It was very unlike him to risk his scales being seen.  
He paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.  
"Burned."  
I sighed again, untying my overcoat and throwing it over his back.  
"Keep your hands inside, please."  
We slowly made our way back across the graveyard, mostly because he kept stumbling over air. Nearing the gate, I called out to Damien, who helped me half-drag Valkadast back to the palace.  
"He'll have to spend the night here," I muttered to Damien, gently closing the guest room door behind me as to not awaken the passed out sage. "I'm afraid I have no way of getting him to his home in this state."  
"I'm sure her majesty won't mind," Damien gave me a reassuring smile. "She always was quite fond of your father."  
I bleakly smiled back. "Let us hope so."  
Only after having to reach my hand to my face to muffle my yawning, did I realize how tired I truly was. Damien must have noticed it as well, as he spoke again, "You can get some rest. I'll keep an eye on your father."  
I nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, sir. Please come inform me when he awakens."  
"I will," the captain agreed. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, sir."


End file.
